fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Bomber: Christina
|image= |name=Magic Bomber- Christina |kanji=魔導爆撃艇 クリスティーナ |romanji=''Madō Bakugekitei Kurisutīna'' |type=Magic Items |user=Blue Pegasus }} is a Magical weapon owned by Blue Pegasus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 12 Description Christina is a large airship which, in all of its appearance, is vaguely reminiscent of the mythological creature Pegasus, in reference to Blue Pegasus's theme. When it first appeared to be used against Oración Seis, the ship appeared to be almost completely composed of metal, and its similarity to the mythological being was great, with the entire structure being modeled after it: its fore was shaped like an equine head, placed on top of a "neck" an adorned with a black stripe circling it in its center, and complete with a pair of round eyes, a mane consisting of many elongated, oval plates, and a pair of curved, protruding ear-like ornaments; its seeming landing gear consisted of four, separate parts, complete with several, semicircular decorations on their edges and ending in a series of propulsors; such "limbs" protruded from the ship's hull in a way that made resemble Pegasus' legs. Finally, at Christina's sides was a pair of large, massive and flat wings, each consisting of five elongated plates being placed one near the other, mirroring feathers, with the ones on the front being the largest, and the following ones getting smaller and smaller. Each of such "feathers" was adorned in the part nearer to the ship itself by a series of motifs, ending in a semicircle complete with a dark rhomboidal figure in the most outer part, and secured to the hull by a flat part which also kept it joined to the others and held up Christina's "limbs"; several cannons secured to hemispherical supports sprouted from it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 12 The hull itself possessed a flat bottom, with a large, round part in its center, covered by four cannons, which could be opened for Christina to fire a Magical beam,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Page 9 and a stern which protruded backwards in its highest part, where it was also decorated by a pair of wings, similar to the ones allowing the airship to fly, but smaller, pointing backwards; below each of such wings were six thin, elongated cannons juttign outwards, divided in two series of three cannons each. A series of large propulsors were visible below the protruding part of the stern. On the back part of its summit was a part protruding upwards, topped by a pair of dark flags bearing Blue Pegasus' light symbols on them. After suffering heavy damage at Oración Seis' hands, and after seven years from the temporary disappearance of Tenrou Island, Christina has undergone heavy changes, with its new design being much more reminiscent of those of real ships. The entire structure seems to be held up by a number of dark sails, with some of them being found on the masts dominating the deck of the ship, and more at its sides and lower front part, with one even taking the place of the helm. Those on the masts are plain square, except for the ones on the back, which are arched and also adorned by a series of wavy, darker stripes; the ones on the hull, on the other hand, seem to be triangular and bent, being vaguely reminiscent of wings. Its hull, seemingly made of extremely long wooden planks, is now arched, and bears a series of round protrusions on its lower part. The hull's broadside is covered by a very large, dark stripe, bearing the writing "Blue Pegasus" in light characters; the ship's head is dark too, being adorned in its central part by a series of intricately decorated motifs, among which is visible a round figure flanked by two wings. Topping the head is an highly elaborated figurehead shaped like a rampant Pegasus, with its body appearing from the head itself, and thus its legs and back not being visible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 21 Synopsis Oración Seis arc Christina was initially planned to be used to bombard the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 12 However, it was shot down by them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 3-7 Later, Lyon Bastia, Sherry Blendi, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Thylm and Hibiki Laytis brought up back up using their Magic. They shoot Nirvana to stop it from destroying Cait Shelter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 7-11 X791 arc The newly designed Christina is ridden by The Trimens to Fairy Tail. Once there they reveal that Christina picked up Eternano in the area where Tenrou Island once was, meaning it may still exist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 21-24 Magic and Abilities Christina is known as a Magical Bomber (魔導爆撃艇 Madō Bakugekitei), a ship capable of bombarding targets with powerful, Magical weaponry. Its firepower seems to be remarkable, as the airship was supposed to destroy the Oración Seis, one of the most powerful Dark Guilds in the Balam Alliance, in a single attack. The ship comes heavily equipped with a number of visible cannons on it, and another, larger one seems capable of being fired from the hull's bottom, with an hole opening there expressly for it. Such blast can be combined with the offensive Magic of those aboard to gain more power, as shown with Eve Thylm's Snow Magic. References Navigation Category:Magic items Category:Needs Help